Archery targets have been built historically using a straw material packaged into a particular target shape with a density sufficient to stop an arrow. Historically, a target having a high density of straw material was not able to be made due to the technology available at the time. In order to compensate for the lack of density, the straw material was packaged into large volume squares providing long distances that the arrow must penetrate to fully pierce the target. The long penetration distances provided by the large volume targets had enough friction to slow and stop an arrow. However, the targets were bulky, heavy, difficult to maneuver and transport.
With the advancement in technology, high density materials were made available for use in manufacturing archery targets. Many modern day targets are built using straw compacted to a higher density, layered foam materials, carpet, molded expanding foam materials, and various other materials. The advancement of materials allowed for archery targets to be made in smaller forms. This allowed for targets to be more portable and easier to handle. However, once the archery targets were used they would be discarded. The single uses of the archery targets were costly to the users.
Over the past twenty years, there has been a new category of archery target that has entered the market called 3D targets. These targets have the three dimensional shape of an animal and is formed with a removable core that can be replaced after the core is expended. The cores are placed at targeted areas on the target and are the only area on the 3D target aimed to be shot at. Once the core has reached its usability based upon the number of arrows shot into it, it is replaced thereby extending the life of the target These targets are expensive due to the molding and painting required to create the realistic representation of the animal when compared to a standard Block Style Target so the replacement of the removable core helps save cost. However, the cores are manufactured to only allow the core to be shot on two sides the back and front. Additionally, due to the real life size and shape associated with these 3D targets, many times the archery needs to place an additional target or bale of hay behind the 3D target just in case the archer misses the 3D Target adding cost and effort.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a low-cost target with a replaceable core. It would further be advantageous to provide a foam core having multiple target locations, each target location capable of having at least three (3) useable target surfaces. It would further be advantageous to provide a low-cost target with a replaceable core with the ability to withstand archery arrow impact without collapsing and a surface area large enough to catch stray arrows.